ah l'amour
by Manolita
Summary: Itachi est revenu à Konoha. Sa pourrait être génial si....il ne s'engueulait pas tout le temps avec Sakura !
1. Chapter 1

J'avais promis de la publier et la voilà !

**Chapitre 1 :**

Nous étions en plein été à Konoha et le soleil était bien présent. Il faisait chaud, il faisait beau, bref, c'était la journée parfaite. Ce jour là, l'ex-équipe 7 avait décidé de se donner RDV à l'Académie pour discuter comme ils le faisaient au moins une fois par mois. Je dis l'ex-équipe 7 car depuis 2 ans, tout nos ninjas étaient passés chuunins et enchaînaient les missions mais pas toujours ensembles. L'autre changement notable est le fait qu'Itachi avait été réintégré 1 an et demi auparavant après avoir trahi L'Akastuki et fourni des informations à Konoha permettant de traquer et de tuer les plus fidèles lieutenants d'Orochimaru. Bien sur, il dû fournir des explications sur le massacre de son clan mais après s'être expliqué avec Sasuke (il les avaient tués car leur père voulait les éliminés) tout rentra dans l'ordre. Tout ? enfin presque. Allez savoir pourquoi mais une personne ne s'entendait pas du tout avec itachi. SAKURA ! Notre fleur de cerisier et Itachi ne cessait de se balancer des insultes et s'engueulaient à tout bout de champ ! Pour le plus grand bonheur des autres ninjas qui trouvaient cela très drôle ! C'est donc ici que commence mon histoire.

Dans une salle de l'Académie, Sasuke et Sakura attendait patiemment Naruto en retard comme tjrs !

**Tohru: Je commençe a me dire...tu serai pas le fils de Kakashi toi / Naruto: -- tes folle ou quoi / Tohru: Non /Manolita: hum…..Naruto, l'enfant caché de Kakashi /Tohru: sa expliquerai son retard **

Sakura : Kakashi a déteint sur lui c'est pas possible !

Sasuke : Et Jiraya aussi ! Il passe son temps libre avec lui aux bains publics !

Sakura :pffffff….Irrécupérable !

A ce moment là, une tornade blonde traversa la salle en bousculant Sakura qui tomba sur Sasuke.

Sasuke : Sakura, je sais que je suis irrésistible et je savais que tu finirais par me tomber dans les bras ! **(Sakura n'aime plus Sasuke, ils sont devenus de très bon amis et Sasuke parle plus depuis le retour de son frère)**

**Tohru: C'est pas vraix OO, sasukrétin qui délire complettement /Sasuke: Quesque ta a me reprocher encrod / Tohru: tu veux savoir ? -- / Sasuke: Non c'est bon -- / Tohru: Vaux mieux /Manolita : Ne vous laissez pas avoir, Tohru et sasuke s'adore ! N'est ce pas Tohru / Tohru: Tu sais Ma puce je t'adord , mais si tu raconte des conneris de se style je te tue / Sasuke: Idem /Manolita : gloups……euh….je plaisantait bien sur /Tohru: moi non. Mdrr**

Sakura : oooo Sasuke si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment !

Naruto : hum….je ne voudrais surtout pas casser ce moment de……….délire total mais votre position est plutôt compromettante !

Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent en riant.

**Tohru: En riant ? Oo sa existe un sasukrétin qui ri /Sasuke: Raaa mais tu va me foutre la paix b / Tohru: Oh la ferme Baka / Manolita: C'est vrai, elle a raison, parle meilleur a ma grande sœur ! Ou je te colle avec Ino /Tohru: Mdr /Sasuke: Me chercher pas / Tohru et Manolita: On te cherche pas on ta déjà trouvé --''**

Sasuke : La faute à qui ?

Nos trois ninjas allèrent s'asseoir autour d'une table afin de discuter tranquillement.

Naruto : Avant que l'on commence, je voudrais juste vous informer qu' Ino organise une fête pour tous les anciens genins et les sensei après demain. Elle aura lieu près de la rivière à partir de 20heures et…jusqu'à pas d'heures ! Prenez vos maillots de bain ! On fera un bain de minuit ! Vous venez bien sur ?

Sakura & Sasuke : oui !

Après cette petite information, ils discutèrent durant une bonne heure de leur mission respectives. Puis, Sakura se leva.

Sakura : Je suis désolée mais Tsunade-sama m'attend dans son bureau pour me confier une mission.

Sasuke & Naruto : On t'accompagne !

10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le bureau de Tsunade.

Tsunade : Ah ! Te voilà Sakura ! Bonjour les garçons !

Tous : Bonjour !

Tsunade : Restez là les garçons, j'ai aussi une mission à vous confier.

Naruto : Avec Sakura ?

Tsunade : Non, Sakura ira avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Naruto : ooooooooooh

Sakura : Bon quel est la mission et avec qui dois-je y aller ?

Tsunade : La mission est simple, tu dois aller à Kiri no Kuni récupérer un des nos ninjas qui est là-bas. Il n'est pas prisonnier si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais il est blessé et trop faible pour partir sans se faire remarquer. Ton co-équipier est…

Moi !

Les trois ninjas se retournèrent pour voir Itachi qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

**Tohru: Aîe sa va chauffer ' / Manolita : mon chiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii /Tohru: tu sais que ton cas et grave ma puce ? ' / Manolita: lalala c mon Tichichounet à moi /Tohru: Itachi, ta pas le num d'un psy par hasard ? ' / Itachi: Non mais on peux l'enmener a Tsunade-sâma /Manolita: roooooooooo Thoru ! Et bah …snif snif…Itachi y m'aime pas ! snif snif /Tohru et Itachi: c'est pour on bien **

Itachi : Désolé pour mon retard Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade : Ce n'est pas grave, je disais donc….Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sakura ?

**Tohru: Attend , elle le fait expret ou quoi la Vielle / Tsunade: Pardon / Tohru: Oh la ferme la vielle on ta pas sonner / Tsunade: Chope un de ses kunaîs NON MAIS TU SAIS QUI JE SUIS / Tohru: Ouai...une vielle! Mdr / Naruto! Mdrrr / Tsunade: Grrrrr / Manolita: C'est pas possible, elle a dû être disciple de tsunade dans une vie antérieure /Tohru: Qui ? Oo /Manolita: Toi ma grande sœur adorée /Tohru: -- non je suis la disciple d'Orochimaru /Manolita: Eh bah on est mal barré ! **

En effet Sakura tirait une drôle de tête, on devinait qu'elle avait été très surprise de l'arrivé d'Itachi mais que maintenant, elle bouillonnait de rage sachant qu'elle devrait faire équipe avec lui.

Sakura : Vous…vous me demandez de faire équipe avec…**lui **! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ouquoi ?Je ne veux pas faire équipe avec lui !

Itachi : Sa ne me plaît pas plus que toi ! Sachant que je vais devoir me traîner un boulet !

Sakura : Un boulet ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles le psychopathe !

**Tohru: Houlà là ', c'est moi ou sa par en vrille là / Manolita: j'adooore les engueulades / Tohru: C'est se que je voi '**

Itachi : Oh que si ! Tu es un boulet ! Mais tu as de la chance, un boulet de première catégorie !

Leur échange aurait pu continué encore longtemps si Tsunade ne s'était pas chargé de les interrompre en prononçant sans s'énerver une simple phrase qui les calma illico.

Tsunade : Votre mission durera 2 semaines minimum.

**Tohru: --' /Manolita: c pas de chances /Tohru: Von mourire tous les deux au bout de 2 jours --' /Manolita: naaaaaaaaan…………je vais d'aborde les faire souffrir pendant une semaine ! niark ! niark /Tohru, Sakura et Itachi: Sadique /Manolita : moi ? ah bon /Tohru, Sakura et Itachi: Vi toi ! --'''**

Gros blanc dans la salle.

Tous : QUOI ?

Sasuke & Naruto : Mais ils vont s'entre-tuer !

Itachi&Sakura : 2 semaines avec ce boulet/psychopathe !

Tsunade : SILEEEEEEEENCE ! C'est ainsi et pas autrement (j'adore cette phrase !) C'est clair ? Bien, vous partez dans une heure. Bonne chance.

Les deux intéressés sortirent en se lançant des regards meurtriers.

**Tohru: pourquoi sa m'étonne qu'a moitié ? ' / Manolita : **

Sasuke : Vous croyez que c'est prudent des les laissez partir ensemble ?

Tsunade : Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura reviendra en un seul morceau.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas pour Sakura que je m'inquiète mais pour Itachi.

**Tohru: Mdr, un sasukrétin qui s'inquiète pour son frere. / Sasuke: -- Arrete de me faire chier Tohru /Tohru: -- Va te mettre un Kunaî la ou je pensse /Manolita : roooo quel langage vulgaire ! un peu de tenu voyons / Tohru: bah y m'enerve, toujour a ramener sa fraise selui là ! Mdr/ Manolita: Chers lecteurs, je vous pris de m'excuser pour ce qui va suivre. _Sort la massue_ C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE CIRQUE ! CHBAM aaa enfin tranquille / Tohru et Sasuke: NON MAIS TES MALADE /Tohru: Pk tu ma frapper moi aussi ? TTTT /Manolita: bah…en fait comme tu étais accroché à Sasuke j'ai tapé au milieu désolée /Tohru: -- et sa se dit ma soeur.**

Bon voilà je sais c'est cour mais ce n'est que le début ! Allé laissez vos commentaires ! Bisous à tous. Manolita


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Sakura rentra chez elle pour préparer ses affaires. _Passez 2 semaines avec lui !…….Elle est tombé sur la tête ou quoi la vieille ?……..Si il me cherche il va me trouver ! Un boulet et puis quoi encore ! Il va regretter de m'avoir dit sa !_ Elle fourra ses affaires dans un sac et partit au pas de course vers l'entrée de la ville. Quand elle arriva, Itachi était déjà là.

Itachi : Tu as 2 minutes de retard.

**Tohru: Hé alors , c'est pas comme si c'était 1h comme kakashi-senseî / Itachi: -- m'en foux ces 2 minutes / Tohru: sa vaux même pas la peine de discuter avec toi -- **

Sakura :……….

Itachi : Un ninjas est censé être ponctuel et doit savoir contrôler ses émotions, ce que tu n'as pas réussi à faire dans le bureau de l'Hokage !

Sakura : Oh ! Silence ! Allons-y !

Itachi: Après toi !

C'est sur cet échange que tout deux partirent en direction de Kiri no Kuni. La répartition du temps était simple :

-3 jours pour l'aller

-9 jours sur place

-3 jours pour le retour.

Le premier jour se passa dans un silence complet, aucun des deux ne parlait et quand ils se regardaient, ils se jetaient des regards noirs.

**Tohru: c'est beaux l'amour /Itachi: tes tombé sur la tête toi non / Tohru: Non pourquoi / Manolita: Patience Itachi ! sa viendra / Itachi: elle se sont ligué contre moi --/ Tohru: Oh pauvre petit Itachidiot /Manolita: '/ Itachi: bon c'est bon tu me lache là / Tohru: Nan...enfin maintenand oui **

Mais vînt le moment où ils durent s'arrêter pour la nuit. ILs avaient trouvés l'endroit idéal : une grotte en hauteur.

Itachi :Bon, je vais chercher du bois, tu t'occupe de la nourriture, j'espère que tu es plus douée pour la cuisine que pour être ninjas !

**Tohru: Non mais il se croit ou selui-là / Itachi: dans une grotte / Tohru: -- me cherche pas l'Uchiwa / Manolita: attention, elle peut devenir très méchante / Itachi: elle me fait pas peur / Tohru: Tu veux voir /CHBAM/ Tohru: bon maintenand tu nous fiche la paix jusqu'a qu'on te reparle / Itachi dans les vapes/Manolita: je t'avais prévenu ! **

Sakura : _grand sourire hypocrite._ Tâche de ne pas te perdre en chemin !

10 minutes plus tard, Itachi revînt les bras chargé de bois qu'il déposa au centre de la grotte. Puis, il alla faire un petit tour pour voir si il y avait du monde dans le coin. Quand il revînt, Sakura avait disposé 2 assiettes autour du feu. Ils s'assirent en silence.

Sakura : Tu ne manges pas ?

Itachi : Toi d'abord on ne sais jamais !

Sakura : Humpf !

Voyant que Sakura mangeait et ne semblait pas mourir d'empoisonnement, Itachi se risqua à avaler le contenu de son assiette. _Ce n'est pas mauvais du tout, elle est bonne cuisinière même en mission. Mais sa, je ne l'avouerais jamais, même sous la torture !_

Itachi : Bon, je prends le premier tour de garde sa te va ?

Sakura :…………..OK

Puis elle alla se coucher le plus loin possible d'Itachi et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Au bout de quelques heures, Itachi se leva et alla réveiller Sakura pour son tour de garde. Malheureusement pour lui, impossible de la réveiller. Et pourtant, au début il la secoua doucement, puis un peu plus fort, finalement, il lui cria presque dans les oreilles mais toujours aucune réaction de la part de la fleur de cerisier. Il commençait à perdre patience quand il aperçut sa gourde remplit d'eau froide à côté de lui.

Dans la forêt pourtant calme a une heure pareille, un grand cri retentit ! Dans la grotte, Sakura furieuse se tenait debout et trempée devant un Itachi qui faisait de grands efforts pour…………………..ne pas éclater de rire !

**Tohru: imbécile / Itachi: Quoi encord / Tohru: Elle aurai pu avoir un attaque / Itachi: Non mais attend t'a bien vu qu'elle se révélliait pas /Tohru: C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR LUI JETER DE L'EAUX COMPLETEMENT GELEE DESSUS BAKA/Manolita: là elle a raison mon chiri /Itachi: HEY ARRETE DE GEULER P/ Tohru: ME CHERCHE PAS UCHIWA SINON SA VA BARDER/ Manolita: lalalalalalalalala**

Sakura : NAN MAIS SA VA PAS ! T'es malade ou quoi ?

**Tohru: oui il l'ai / Itachi: On ta pas sonner / Tohru: ou là là --**

Itachi : Hééé Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller ! Et je suis fatigué moi ! Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose !

Sakura : Tu aurais pu quand même éviter l'eau !

Itachi : t'aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? Que je t'embrasse comme dans la belle au boit dormant ? Désolé princesse mais tu n'es pas du tout mon genre !

Sakura : Rassure toi, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre non plus ! Qui voudrait d'un mec vaniteux, et macho ?

**Tohru: Moi je sais qui c'est qui le vourdrait / Sakura: Ouai ki / Manolita: MOI /Itachi: Mais moi je la veux pas --./CHBAM /Tohru: Non franchement Itachidiot tu me casser les Shuriken là ! Sa massu sur l'épaule / Manolita: tu veux pas de moi /Tohru: laisse ma puce...il vien de le regrette **

Itachi : Et qui voudrait d'un grand front avec d'horrible cheveux doublé d'un boulet ?

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent sans bouger puis Itachi se détourna et alla se coucher.

Sakura passa les dernières heures avant le lever du soleil à imaginer sa vengeance ! Mais manque de chance pour elle, Itachi se leva avant qu 'elle ne puisse aller le réveiller. Ils mangèrent sans parler et le départ se fit dans le silence. Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, ils ne se parlèrent pas. Chaque soir Itachi allait chercher du bois et sakura préparait à manger. Par contre la différence para port au premier soir était le fait que c'était Sakura qui prenait le premier tour de garde. (elle est pas folle !)

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à Kiri no Kuni le troisième jour en fin d'après-midi. Conformément aux instructions donné sur la feuille de mission, ils durent trouver un hôtel où passer quelques nuits. En effet, bien que leur mission consistait à récupérer un ninja de Konoha, il n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et s'ils pouvaient en même temps espionner un peu Kiri, alors ce serait parfait ! C'est pourquoi, en entrant dans le village, ils avaient enlevé leurs bandeaux avec le signe de Konoha.

Sakura : Bonjour ! Nous voudrions deux chambres s'il vous plaît !

Aubergiste : Bien sur voilà ! Ce sont les chambres 201 et 203 elles sont côtes à côtes.

Sakura : merci.

2 minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes ninjas se tenaient devant les chambres.

Itachi : Heureusement que l'on a deux chambres séparés, mais pour moi , elles sont encore trop près l'une de l'autres !

Sakura : Mais Itachichounet, rien ne te retiens, il ya un autre hôtel de l'autre côté de la ville, u peux y aller si tu veux !

Sur ces belles paroles elle entra dans sa chambres (la 201 ). Itachi répliqua (devant la porte fermée !lol).

**Tohru: OoO /Itachi: Quoi ? Oo/ Tohru: trop choqué pour parler/ Manolita: bah…pk t choquée / Tohru: POUAAAAAAA Itachichounet.../ itachi: --'/ Manolita: **

Itachi : Pour l'intérêt de la mission, je suis malheureusement obligé de rester non loin de……attends…..Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Sakura : _de derrière la porte_ Itachichounet pourquoi ? Tu aimes pas ?

Itachi : je…..grrrrrrrrr _On se calme ! On respire !_

Itachi entra dans sa chambre passablement énerver et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain matin, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner mais ne s'adressèrent pas la paroles.

**Tohru: Hey bah sa continud --, vous pouvez pas faire une trève de quelque heure ? non franchement y en a marre là /Itachi: c'est pas a moi qui faut le dire mais a Manolita /Tohru: Oh la ferme, toi aussi mais y du tien quoi / Manolita : on m'a parlé / Tohru: Non laisse faire miss '**

Itachi ne digérait toujours pas son petit surnom et Sakura ne voulait pas tenter le diable ne le provocant une fois de trop. Vers 10 heures, ils partirent se « promener » afin de récolter des informations. Ils se baladèrent pendant encore trois heures puis retournèrent à l'auberge. Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent un petit vieux.

Petit vieux : Bonjour les jeunes !

Itachi&Sakura : Bonjour monsieur !

Petit vieux : Vous vous promenez en couple ! Comme c'est mignon !

Gros blanc

**Tohru: Mdr /Itachi et Sakura: --'' pas nous! **

Itachi&Sakura : QUOI ? On n'est pas ensembles !

Petit vieux : Ah l'amour ! Au revoir !

Puis il partit, les laissant au milieu de la rue, gênés. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer à l'auberge. Là, Sakura se dirigea vers sa Chambre.

Itachi : Sakura !

Sakura : Quoi ?

Itachi : Vient voir.

**Tohru: Ohhhh va l'embrasser /Itachi: NON MAIS TES MALADE / Tohru: Non non / Manolita: Pas encore ! patience patience /Tohru: -- Merde !**

Sakura fit demi tour et entra dans la chambre d'Itachi. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il y avait un oiseau.

Itachi : C'est un message de Konoha. Le ninja que nous devions récupérer est rentrer à konoha. On a pas besoin de rester ici plus longtemps.

Sakura : Ok. _Chouette ! Je vais finalement aller à la fête d'Ino_ (je précise qu'Ino avait repousser la fête pour que Sakura puisse y assister)

3 jours plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Konoha.

Voilà fini ! Mais un autre chapitre suit derrière ! Je suis en forme moi aujourd'hui !

**Didilove37 :** P ta l'impression kil va s'en prendre plein la geule ? Naaaaaan je ferai jamais sa ! (tou le monde y croi ! ) Gros bisoud.

**Ma-chan :** Alors ? les poules ont des dents ? Moi sadique encore ? lol. Ne t'inquiète pas ils ne vont pas TROP souffrire ! ……….du moins pr le moment ! lol. Gros bisous.

**Asahi Shin'ju :** YEAAAAH ! j'ai enfin réussi a écrire ton speudo du 1er coup ! troo forte ! dans de la victoire ! Et oui Itachi et Sakura s'engueulent et ils ne von pa y aller ac le dos de la cuillère ! lol. Gros bisous.

**Sayura chan :** Rooooooo merciii bcq bcq ! Gros bisous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3 :**

Sakura sortait du bureau de Tsunade à qui elle venait de remettre le rapport (Itachi était directement rentré chez lui) quand, on l'interpella.

Ino : Sakura ! Sakura !

Sakura : Oh ! Bonjour Ino !

Ino : La fête est prévue pour ce soir ! T'es pas trop fatiguée ? Tu vas pouvoir venir hein ?

Sakura : Oui, bien sur je serais là !

Ino : Ah oui j'oubliais, pour la baignade, il faut que tu emmènes un maillot de bain deux pièces ! Celui que tu avais quand on est partis ensemble l'été dernier était très bien ! Il te vas encore ?

Sakura : Oui mais, tu ne trouves pas que pour une fête il est un peu trop…..

Ino : Sexy ? Justement se sera parfait ! Bon tu me promets que tu viens et que tu restes pendant toute la durée de la fête ?

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Ino : Promet le moi !

Sakura : Toi tu me caches quelque chose ! Mais bon OK je te le promet !

Ino : Super ! à ce soir !

Et elle partie en courant. Sakura la regarda interloquée , puis haussa les épaules et rentra chez elle.

**Tohru: tu sais Saki avec la pouff faut pas chercher a comprendre / Sakura: Hahahaha la pouff hahahaha / Manolita: hééé dans cette fic, elle est censé être la meilleur amie de Sakura / Tohru: Hé alors / Manolita: bah….nan rien./ Tohru: --**

_Un peu plus loin dans Konoha :_

Ino : C'est bon, elle me la promit ! Et lui ?

Sasuke : Idem ! Il viendra !

Naruto : Héhéhéhé ! Sa va être génial !………si on ne leur dit jamais que c'est nous qui avons fait sa !

Sasuke : C'est clair sinon…

Ino : Gloups !

Moment de flottement chez les jeunes gens qui pensent aux tortures que pourraient leur infliger leurs victimes.

Ino : Bon, c'est pas tout sa, mais il faut la préparer cette fête !On fait comme on a dit ? Naruto ?

Naruto : Oui chef ! Je m'occupe de la boisson et de la nourriture avec Choji !

Ino : Bien ! Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Je m'occupe de la musique avec Kiba.

Ino : Ok. RDV ici une heure et demi avant le début de la fête !

_Du côté de chez Sakura :_

Sakura passa le reste de la journée à ranger, à faire le ménage. Quand tout fut enfin nickel, il lui restait à peine 1 heure avant le début de la fête. _Bon, tant pis je serais un peu en retard mais il faut savoir se faire désirer . Tout de même, je me demande pourquoi Ino était aussi bizarre ce matin ? Bon, oublions sa ! Et hop ! Dans le bain !_

Durant une demi-heure, Sakura se prélassa dans son bain. Puis elle en sortit et mit bien une demi-heure à s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller (légèrement). Puis elle se rendit à la fête où elle arriva avec 10 minutes de retard.

**Tohru: houlà fait gaffe Saki. / Sakura: Pourquoi ? Oo / Tohru: Bah va pas faire comme Kakashi / kakashi: On ma parler / Tohru: Non replonge toi dans ton livre toi -- / Kakashi: --' / Sakura: Mais j'ai que 10 minutes de retard '/ Manolita: C'est vraix que comparé à Kakashi…./ Kakashi: on ma appeler / Tohru et Manolita: Retourne dans ton livre /Kakashi: --'**

Ino : T'es en retard Sakura ! Waa Tu es magnifique !

Sakura : Merci !

En effet Sakura était habillée d'une simple robe noir mais qui la mettait en valeur, ses cheveux étaient lâchés comme d'habitude sauf qu'elle ne portait pas le bandeau de Konoha. (merci Didi )

Ino : Tu as ton maillot de bain ? Tu as bien prit celui que je t'avais dit ?

Sakura : Ouis mais je ne suis pas très a l'aise dedans.

Ino : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu seras génial dedans !

Et Ino traîna Sakura jusqu'au centre de la clairière où avait lieu la fête. Tout le monde était là même………

Sakura : Itachi ?

**Tohru: Oh..mais qu'elle surprise -- /Itachi: Ptain mais je t'ai fait quoi / Tohru: Rien. / Itachi: Bah pourquoi tu t'en prend a moi / Manolita: Zen jeunes gens /Tohru: parceque j'en ai envie c'est tous / Itachi -- **

Et oui Itachi qui discutait tranquillement avec Kakashi. En sentant un regard sur lui, il leva les yeux et vit Sakura. _Oh ! elle est ……magnifique ! …….attends….MAGNIFIQUE ! Ola ! Calme toi ! D'abord tu commence par trouver qu'elle cuisine bien et maintenant qu'elle est magnifique ! Si sa continu je vais finir par la demander en mariage ! Il faut que je réagisse !_

Itachi s'excusa auprès de Kakashi et se dirigea vers Sakura._Waaa …il est trop beau…..c'est pas possible, il n'y a que des canons dans leur familles ou quoi ?_

**Tohru: Euh...selement lui et Obito / Itachi: C'est louche . /Tohru: Quoi /Itachi: Que tu dise que je suis beaux. / Tohru: Attend, j'ai di toi et Obito, va pas te gourer ! -- / Manolita: Moa jle trouve trè beau / Itachi et Tohru: Quoi / Manolita: Bah oui ! Itachi jle trouve très beau /Tohru: Euh...Naruto / Naruto: vi ma Tohru / Tohru: Tu peux apeller la vielle stp , ma soeur et malade '/ Manolita: Bah quoi ? C'est vrai nan ?**

En effet Itachi, bien que déjà très beau () était habillé décontracté mais…classe. Il portait une chemise blanche pas complètement fermés en haut et un pantalon noir.(encore merci Didi ) Simple, mais cela lui allait très bien.

Itachi : Alors Haruno, toujours en retard ?

Sakura : Depuis quand tu m'appelles Haruno ?

Itachi : J'ai bien réfléchi et j'en ai conclu que tu ne méritais pas que je t'appelle par ton prénom.

Sakura resta quelques instants interdites, puis elle s'éloigna en direction d'Hinata.

Sakura : Comme tu voudras……….Uchiwa !

**Tohru: Mdr prend sa dans geule /Manolita: **

Sur le côté, trois personnes avaient assister à cette échange.

Sasuke : Eh ben…..

Naruto: ……..c'est plutôt …..

Ino :…mal parti ! Bon, plan B c'est parti !

**Tohru: C'est quoi le plan B ? Oo/ Manolita: tu verras bien /Tohru: --**

Les trois jeunes gens se dispersèrent. Sasuke alla voir son frère, Ino et Naruto se dirigèrent vers Hinata et Sakura.

Sasuke : Eu……sa va ? Tu m'as l'air un peu furieux !

Itachi : Nan mais tu a entendu comment elle m'a parlé ? Raaaaa…..

Sasuke :Euh……. En même temps, c 'est toi qui avait commencé !

Itachi : Commence pas toi !

Sasuke : Ok c'est bon ! Moi je dis que tu es amoureux d 'elle !

Moment de silence entre les deux frères. Itachi regarde Sasuke comme s'il débarquait d'une autre

planète.

Itachi : NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE !

**Tohru: PTAIN MAIS GEULE PAS / Itachi: JE CRIE SI JE VEUX / Manolita: Chut ! un peu de calme les enfants /Itachi et Tohru: TA UN PROBLEME / Manolita: hé on se calme sinon……..je suis l'auteur et je peu faire en sorte que tu souffre tichichounet /Itachi: --'**

Sasuke se sauve en courant(et en rigolant) poursuivit par son frère.

_Au même moment un tout petit peu lus loin :_

Ino : Eh bah Sakura ! Sa n'a pas l'air de s'arranger avec Itachi !

Sakura : nan mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? « Tu ne mérites pas que je t'appelle par ton prénom ! » Tsss n'importe quoi !

Naruto : _Eh ben c'est pas gagné ! --'_

**Tohru: Depuis le temps qu'on le dit --' /Manolita: **

Alors qu'Hinata allait ajouter quelque chose, Un cri retentit, Tous les ninjas se retournèrent pour voir Sasuke qui, mort de rire, essayait de distancer son frère, furieux. Alors qu'Itachi avait rattrapé son frère, Ino sauva Sasuke d'une mort certaine en annonçant qu'il était l'heure…….de la baignade !

Ino : Bon, tout le monde à la rivière ! Il y a deux « cabanes » où se changer ! Une pour les filles et une pour les garçons ! Et on ne mate pas les garçons !

Derrière la tête des garçons, une auréole apparue.

Les garçons : Nous ? On n'oserais pas voyons !

Les filles : Mouais.

Sur ce, les ninjas partirent en direction de la rivière. Une fois là-bas, chacun partis vers l'endroit où se changer. Les premiers prêt furent Naruto et Sasuke. Puis, 2minutes plus tard, tout les garçons étaient prêt (Kakashi compris !) mais aucune fille n'était sortis du « vestiaire ». Les garçons se regardèrent et en silence, ils s'approchèrent de la porte. Naruto regarda dans le trou de la serrure.

Kiba : Bon alors, elles sont en maillot ou pas ?

Naruto : Bah, je ne vois rien mais je crois que oui !

Les garçons : Ooh !

Naruto colla encore plus son œil à la porte.

Naruto : hé attendez ! Je vois…

Les garçons : Tu vois quoi ?

CHBAM La porte s'ouvrit en grand en envoyant Naruto valdinguer trois mètres plus loin.

**Tohru: NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO coure vers lui / Ino: Bien fait /Tohru (active le sceau d'orochimaru): repete / manolita: et c'est reparti / Ino: ' j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit. /Tohru: Ta interet / Naruto: Euh..je suis ou là / Manolita: rendor toi !**

Les garçons avalèrent difficilement leurs salives quand ils virent la personne qui avait ouvert la porte….Ino ! Sur le seuil, la jolie blonde les regardait d'un air mauvais.

Ino : Je croyais que vous ne matiez pas ?

Les garçons se regardèrent pour savoir qui allait parler. Ce fut finalement l'ancien senseï d'Ino qui prit la parole.

Asuma : Euh…Ino écoute. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois

Ino pousse toi, je vais lui faire regretter !

Ino se recula laissant passer Kurenaï. Asuma pâlit et partit en courant vers la rivière suivi de près par Kurenaï.

Un ange passe, puis un deuxième, puis en troisième

Kakashi : Hum hum…..euh…..On va se baigner ?

Grand soulagement chez les garçons quand les filles se dirigèrent vers la rivière sans essayer de les frapper en passant. (Héhéhé les mec de Konoha n'ont peur de rien ni de personne…..sauf peur-être de leurs ami**E**s.) Deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde était dans l'eau. Pendant une heure, ils jouèrent comme des gamins à s'éclabousser, à se couler, etc… Tout se passai très bien jusqu'au moment où, les jeunes ninjas « abandonnèrent » leurs senseï pour aller explorer une grotte non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. L'entrée de la grotte était sombre et on ne voyait pas très loin. Mais ce n'était pas sa qui allait décourager nos valeureux ninjas ! Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre en file indienne. Après deux minutes de marche, ils virent une intersection. Ils avaient le choix entre aller tout droit ou à gauche. Ils se séparèrent donc en deux groupes. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi (bah oui, ils l'on embarqué avec eux)

**Tohru: -- /Manolita: bah quoi / Tohru: Tu veux qu'il y ai une guerre /Manolita: Wiiiiiiiiii/ Tohru: MAITRE OROCHIMARU VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU SA /Manolita: Koi /Winry: VA Y AVOIR UNE GUERRE ON VA POUVOIR DETRUIRE KONOHA toute joyeuse./Manolita: humm….là, c très grave !**

, Hinata et Sakura allèrent tout droit, les autres prirent à gauche.

Shikamaru : Bon, RDV dans une heure ici. Ok ?

Tous : Oui !

Et ils se séparèrent. Nous allons suivre le groupe de Naruto puisque c'est celui qui nous intéressent. Donc, le petit groupe avançait dans la pénombre en discutant, rigolant. Soudain, ce la faisait bien 20 minutes qu'ils marchaient, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Naruto : vous avez entendu ?

Hinata : On dirait un bruit d'eau.

Sasuke : REGARDEZ ! L'eau monte !

En effet, alors que jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient eut de l'eau que jusqu'au chevilles, à présent, ils en avaient jusqu'aux mollets.

Sakura : Il faut sortir de cette grotte le plus vite possible !

Itachi : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle.

**Tohru: Itachi /Itachi (meffiant): Quoi /Tohru: "ELLE" CES QUI , "ELLE" A UN PRENOM / Manolita: c'est vrai sa !**

Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke se regardèrent paniqués.

Sasuke : S'ils sont d'accord sur la même chose c'est qu'il y a vraiment urgence !

Aussitôt, les 5 ninjas firent demi tour et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait la moitié du chemin qu'ils virent arriver sur eux une grosse vague !

Naruto :ACCROCHEZ-VOUS !

Sakura : OK MAIS A QUOI ?

Avant que quiconque put répondre, la vague les engloutis.

Allé ? Un petit dernier pr le retard !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Quand Sakura se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle pensa fut _qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_ Une foi qu'elle se rappela de tout, elle essaya de se relever. _Bon, analysons la situation. Je n'ai rien de casser puisque j'arrive à me lever, mais par contre je vais avoir plein de bleus !_ Sakura se leva et regarde autour d'elle. Elle était sur une bande de terre. Devant elle il y avait de l'eau, à gauche….de l'eau, à droite…….de l'eau et derrière………..la paroi de la grotte. Sakura avança et essaya d'entrer dans l'eau pour voir la profondeur. _Bon sa va. Apparemment ce n'est pas trop profond. De toute façon au pire je nagerais._ Elle entra dans l'eau et avança. Pendant un quart d'heure elle continua comme sa, en marchant. Puis, elle s'arrêta et s'assit sur un rocher.

Sakura : naruto ! Sasuke ! Hinata !……………….Uchiwa ! _En être réduite à appeler Uchiwa ! Je suis tombée vraiment bien bas ! _

Mais elle eut beau appeler, personne ne répondit. _Me voilà bien tiens ! Toute seule perdue dans une grotte ! Sa ne peut pas être pire !_

En être réduite à m'appeler moi ! Tu es tombée bien bas !

Sakura se retourna et vit (un superbe mec en maillot ! miam !) ( je san que je vais etre malade -- )Itachi qui se tenait derrière elle.

Sakura : _rectification. Sa peut être pire !_ Ah…c'est toi Uchiwa !

Itachi : Quel enthousiasme ! C'est comme sa que tu accueille ton sauveur princesse ?

Sakura : Tu sais où est la sortie ?

Itachi : Euh…………..nan.

Sakura: Alors je ne ferais pas preuve de plus d'enthousiasme.

Après ces belles paroles, un silence s'installa et aucun des deux ne parla , chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées.

Itachi : _Bloqué avec Haruno ! Génial ! On ne pouvait rêver mieux ! Quel galère ! Enfin, faut tout de même avouer qu'elle est très jolie dans son maillot de bain !………..Nan nan nan ! Arrête de délirer Itachi ! cherche plutôt une solution pour sortir de là sinon tu vas finir pas devenir fou !(héhé je crois que lui aussi a une deuxième personnalité !)(tu parle de toi ou de moi ? --)_

Sakura : On devrait peut-être avancer non ? Je ne sais pas où est la sortie mais je commence à avoir un peu froid là alors autant bouger !

Itachi acquiesça et tout deux se dirigèrent vers………..euh bah en fait ils ne savaient pas du tout vers où ils se dirigeaient. Evidemment, le trajet se fit dans un silence complet. Finalement, après une heure de marche, Sakura s'arrêta épuisée.( je vous rappel qu'ils sont de l'eau jusqu'à la taille)

Itachi : pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? On a pas trouvés la sortie à ce que je sache !

Sakura : Je m'arrête parce que je n'en peux plus voilà tout ! Et avant que tu ne commences ton petit speech sur le ninja parfait qui ne doit jamais être fatigué, et balblabla…. Je t'arrête de suite ! Je ne veux rien entendre !

Itachi : Ok Ok t'énerve pas !-- (quoi ta peur de Sakura toi ? Pff troulliard -- )

Deux minutes plus tard ils étaient repartis. Itachi et Sakura avaient de plus en plus froid car ils ne portaient que de simple maillot bain et il devait être environ 2 heure du matin et bien que l'on soit en pleine été, il y avait un léger vent. Vent+eau assez froide+ maillot de bain (trempés)+ fatigue froid. Ils ne disaient rien mais Sakura claquait des dents et Itachi n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre. Une même pensée leur traversa l'esprit.

Itachi&Sakura : _Oh non ! On va devoir appliquer la méthode de survie ! _

Cette méthode de survie consistait à se réchauffer mutuellement grâce à la chaleur corporelle de l'autre. C'est-à-dire, se serre l'un contre l'autre ! L'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas appliquer cette méthode mais vint un moment où ils n'eurent plus le choix. Sakura s'arrêta et se tourna vers Itachi.

Sakura : Euh……….c'est pas que j'en meure d'envie mais….

Itachi : ………Je crois qu'il faut l'appilquer cette méthode…….

Sakura : ……de survie.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, puis ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre doucement. Itachi mit ses bras autour de la taille de Sakura qui elle les mis autour du cou du sharingan. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes, puis leurs corps ayant retrouvés une température normal, il se séparèrent. (à regret ?)(sa m'étonnerai qua moitié ) Mais alors que Sakura allait lui tourner le dos, Itachi prit d'une soudaine impulsion la reprit dans ses bras et………………..l'embrassa. Sakura fut très très surprise mais elle le fut encore plus quand elle sentie qu'elle répondait au baiser. Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Un silence pesant s'installa mais il fut bientôt brisé par……

Shikamaru : hého ! Sakura, Itachi ! Vous êtes là ?

Itachi : Oui…euh…on n'est là !

Au détour d'un virage, Sakura et Itachi virent apparaître leurs amis.

Naruto : Ouf ! Vous êtes là ! On avaient peur que vous vous soyez perdu ou entre tué !(l'aurai mieux valut qu'il s'entre tue --, beuk embrasser un Uchiwa qu'elle horeure)(hééé jorais bien été a sa place moi !)

Sakura& Itachi : Nous entre tué ? Naaaaan !

Kiba : Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous rouge ? Il fait froid pourtant ! A moins que………Vous avez appliqué la méthode de survie ! Vous vous êtes serrez l'un contre l'autre ! vous vous êtes embrassez , (un peu trop perspicace pour son bien !) ( bah sais Kiba )

Itachi&Sakura : moi ? Embrassez Haruno/Uchiwa ? Nan mais t'es pas bien ?

Itachi : Nous somme rouges car nous n'avons pas appliquer la méthode de survie, nous avons donc dû courir pour nous réchauffer !

Ino,Naruto&Sasuke : _Menteur ! --'_

Les autres ne demandèrent pas plus d'explications et tous regagnèrent l'air libre. Les senseï les attendaient à l'extérieur de la grotte et après avoir vérifié que Sakura et Itachi allait bien, tout le monde se dirigea vers les tentes (les ninjas dorment tous au mm endroit, ils on plantés des tentes non loin du lac.) Il y avaient trois tentes. Pour les garçons, 1 pour les filles et 1 pour les senseï. Notre petit groupe de ninjas alla donc se coucher et tous s'endormirent immédiatement. Tous ? Non. Depuis plus d'une heure, Sakura essayait vainement de s'endormir. Finalement, elle se leva et décida d'aller faire un tour. Elle se dirigea vers le lac. Arrivé là-bas, elle s'assit regarda la surface de l'eau en laissant ses pensée vagabonder.

De son côté Itachi n'arrivait pas a dormir non plus (quel hasard !) (euh..c'est pas un hasard vu que c'est toi qui écrit soeurette --')il décida aussi de faire un tour et oh § surprise ! Il alla vers le lac. Là-bas, il aperçut une silhouette, intrigué, il s'avança jusqu'à se rendre compte que la silhouette en question était Sakura. Il hésita quelques instants puis s'approcha d'elle.

Itachi : Que fais tu là Haruno ? (sa se voit pas qu'elle regarde le lac Baka ! --)

Sakura se retourna surprise.

Sakura : Je te retourne la question Uchwa.

Silence pesant entre les deux jeunes gens.

Itachi :&Sakura : Euh….a propos de tout à l'heure……..

Nouveau silence.

Itachi : oui ?

Sakura : Non je t'en prie toi d'abord !

Silence. (sa va devenir une habitude ! ') (sa crain pour la suite --')

Itachi : Tout à l'heure…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de t'embrasser, je suis désolé.

Sakura : Et moi je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai répondue. Je suis aussi désolée.

Itachi : Bon…….bah on n'oublie alors ! De toute façon ne te fais pas d'idée ! Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre avec ton grand front et tes cheveux roses bonbons !

Sakura : Tu crois que tu es mon genre ? Avec tes airs supérieurs et ta tête de psychopathe ? ( hé bain elle mache pas ses mots notre Sakura )

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant une bonne minute, leurs yeux lançants des éclairs. Puis sakura se détourna et rentra dans sa tante. Itachi l'imita quelques instants plus tard.

Voilà c t le dernier pour le momen mais jen ai encore deux autres qui sont tous prêt alors pr les avoir vvs savez ce kil vs restes à faire Gros bisous à tous. Manolita.


End file.
